5 Stages to Get Draco Malfoy
by hpphanatic28
Summary: My name is Rosabella Woods and I have been Draco Malfoy's best friend since day one. I also have had a crush on him for that long. The only problem is he doesn't notice me. Well not yet. I have a 5 stage plan and my friends are helping. Will he notice me
1. Prologue & Stage 1

*I guess I have to say this…I do not own Harry Potter…never will…if I did…Draco would be mine… This story is an alternate universe where Harry defeated Voldemort 6th year and everyone is back during 7th year. Also Draco's a little OC in this story, but oh well. It's my story I can do as I please.*

Prologue:

Draco Malfoy. In just those two words, so much can be said. Most people when they hear of Draco Malfoy think of words like snob, arrogant, whining, and coward. Not me. I think of passion, loyalty, and bravery all boiling inside, waiting to be set free. My name is Rosabella Woods, but most people call me Belle. I have been one of Draco Malfoy's best friends since Merlin knows when. I can know more about him from one look into his molten silver eyes than one person will ever know in their entire life time. The only problem is the fact that I am one of Draco Malfoy's **best friends**.

You see; I've had a crush on him since Merlin knows when as well. Every touch; every glance he sends my way sends a shiver up and down my spine. If only Draco would look at me the way he looks at pug-face Pansy. I am so much better for him than she could ever be. I don't like him just for his fame and fortune (unlike some _other people_ I know). If only he would realize that maybe I could be more than just his best friend. Since Draco seems to be oblivious to my flirting tactics, I have surmised a plan that will surely stir his cauldron and make him think twice about me.

Stage 1 Confusion:

I take a deep breath as I see Draco talking to Almira Carter, mine and Draco's other best friend. I'm so glad Almira's in on my plan, or else I don't think I could go through with it. Time to initiate stage 1 of the plan: make Draco very confused. I slowly stroll over to them. I give Almira a smile.

"Hey Mira," I say with a wave. "Hi Draco," I flirtatiously say, stroking him across his shoulders as I go and stand next to Mira.

He's speechless for a couple of seconds before regaining his composure.

"Oh, um…hi." Mira and I giggle.

"Is there something wrong, Draco?' I playfully question.

"No, no. Of course not."

"That's good to know. So what were you two talking about? Nothing bad about me I hope," I say as I bat my eyelashes at him.

"Now why would we talk bad about you?" Mira asks, trying to pull Draco along with the ploy.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with you," Draco finishes, exactly how Mira and I wanted him to.

"That is always nice to hear," I say as I smile sweetly at him. "Well I'm starving. I'll meet you both in the Great Hall?" They both shake their heads yes. "Great! See you soon!"

I go and kiss Draco on the cheek before waving goodbye to them. I see Draco's mouth hitting the floor once more as I turn to leave.

Score: Rosabella 1 Draco 0

On to stage 2


	2. Stage 2

Stage 2: Make Draco Angry

What better way to make the Slytherin Prince angry then to befriend the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, Harry Potter? I walk into the potions classroom and look around. I thank Merlin that today Hermione and Ron decided to sit together, leaving Harry alone. I walk over to him with a friendly smile on my face.

"Hey Harry. Do you mind if I sit here today?"

"Ummm…. no I guess not."

He looks around the room very confused. He's probably wondering why a Slytherin and best friend to Draco Malfoy would come to sit next to him when there are plenty of seats left open.

"Thanks," I say as I sit down.

As Almira and Draco come in the room, I have to swallow the huge lump that's in my throat. Mira gives me a smirk before sitting at the table behind me. Draco stops in front of me, speechless once again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Nothing to do with you, Pothead!" Draco snarls.

"Boys, boys, boys. Why all the fighting all of the time?" I ask.

"Rosabella…what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting at a desk in the potions classroom waiting for Snape to come. What does it look like?" I ask innocently. "And don't call me Rosabella."

"But Rosabe.." He starts to say my full name again but I cut him off with a glare. "Fine, _Belle_…it's just that…"

"Draco! Will you shut up already and sit down!" Mira exclaims as she sees Severus finally coming into the room. With a huff, Draco sits down next to Almira, right behind me. I can feel his eyes bearing into the back of my head.

As Severus sweeps by his students to get to his desk at the front of the classroom, he gives Harry and me a little glance before shrugging it off. He tells us all what we're brewing today and we all get started. As Harry and I work together, I try to make friendly conversation. He's a little wary at first, but as we go along, we end up laughing and joking with one another. I can still feel Draco staring at me throughout the entire class.

"You're not as bad as everyone makes out, Harry," I tell him as we finish our potion.

"Neither are you, Rosabella."

"Please Harry, call me Belle."

"Alright…Belle."

"Thanks." I start to pack my things up. "Hey…" I call out to him as he walks down the hallway. "I'm having a bit of trouble with DADA. Would you mind helping me? I've heard you're fantastic at it."

"Ummm…sure. Why not? How about tomorrow after Quidditch practice?"

"Sounds good! See you then."

Just as Harry leaves, I am pulled roughly behind a statue. I turn around to see Draco's fuming face. Perfect.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm just getting a little extra help with DADA," I say innocently.

"You're cavorting with a Gryffindor. No, not just any Gryffindor, Harry bloody POTTER!"

"Well yeah! Whom else would I turn to?" I ask, knowing that there really is no one else as good as he is in DADA. "Plus, he's not that bad looking either," I add as a bonus, just to rile up Draco. Boy did it work.

"WHAT! Tell me I did not just hear that."

"You did not just hear that," I snicker.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny. You knew what I meant."

"Sorry Draco, but it's true. You're not the only one that the girls swoon over."

"How DARE you compare Potter to me! He's got nothing on me!" Draco snarls.

"Nothing but his piercing emerald eyes, and hair that always looks like he's just shagged. Not to mention his sweet personality to go along with his looks."

"I can't take anymore! I forbid you to talk to him!" Draco demands.

"You can't forbid me to do anything! It's not like we're together. Now if you don't mine, I have homework to do," I huff as I turn away from him and leave.

"Don't walk away I'm not done yet," I hear Draco yell down the hallway after me.

I give a little wave over my shoulder as I continue down the hallway.

Rosabella 2, Draco 0.

"_Now what shall I do for stage 3?"_ I ponder as I walk into the Slytherin common room.

BINGO! Right there on the middle of the bulletin board is the answer to my question. _**Hogwarts Talent Show for 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** years to be held in 1 month.**_ PERFECT!


	3. Stage 3

Phase 3: Make Draco feel lust towards me

It's one week until the big talent show. When I told Harry all about my plan, he immediately agreed to be a part of it. He thought that I was 'bloody brilliant', as he likes to put it. All of the times that I had "DADA practice", we were actually practicing for the show. My act is going to blow Draco's socks off.

Since the talent show is so close, Dumbledore made this weekend a Hogsmeade weekend to collect all the costumes and props we might need for our acts. Since I have already purchased everything I need, and I didn't want Draco to find anything out about my act, Almira and I are spending the weekend at Malfoy Manor.

At this moment, Mira, Draco, Severus, Lucius, and I are sitting in the parlor, drinking and having some fun. We're all very close to each other and can laugh and joke around. Yes, Severus does smile when people are not around.

As the night goes on, Draco keeps giving me these strange looks before chugging down another drink. It's not long before he's in a drunken stupor.

"Why don't you hang out with me anymore?" Draco slurs as he stumbles over to my chair. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and then slumps onto me for support.

"Umm… I think we should leave these two to 'talk'," Mira tells Severus and Lucius before scooting them out the door. I see her leave the door open just a crack so she can hear what's going on.

"I think that's enough firewhiskey for you, Draco. Come on. Let's sit down," I say as I take his drink from him and pull him to the sofa.

"Seriously…why don't you hang out with me? All you do is hang out with Harry bloody Potter," he stumbles through his words again as he sways back and forth on the sofa.

"You know why, Draco. I have to practice my DADA. You don't want me to fail the course do you?"

"No…." he pouts as he puts his head on my shoulder. "But don't we have fun together? Don't you like me anymore?"

"Oh Draco. More than you'll ever know," I sigh.

_Maybe I should just tell him I like him and get it over with._ I sigh once more before gathering the guts.

"Draco… there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I li…" I pause before pushing down my fear again. _I can do this._ "...I like you. I mean more than just a best friend." _Whoo. That felt good to get out of my system. Wait something's wrong._

I soon realize that Draco has been silent and I tense up a bit. I hope he's not too mad at me.

"Draco….Draco??"

I gently chuckle as I hear a soft snore in my ear. That silly boy drank himself into slumber. I carefully lay Draco down on the sofa as I get up. I shake my head at Mira as I walk out the parlor door.

"Boys can be so stupid sometimes," I tell her.

"Well, duh! Hey, why don't you come over my place for the rest of the weekend? We can have a slumber party tomorrow night and invite just the girls."

"Sounds good. Let's go grab our stuff."

Slumber Party

The girls' night is a big hit. Almira has invited over Beatrice (one of our few Hufflepuff friends), Liza (a Ravenclaw), and Ginny Weasley. I know what you're thinking. What are two Slytherins doing hanging out with a Gryffindor and a Weasley no less? Well if you must know, Ginny's an amazing witch, who should have been sorted into Slytherin (I mean have you seen her bat boogey hex). Plus she always has awesome gossip to tell.

All night we've been up telling each other our guy troubles as we do the usual girly things, like play with each other's hair and do our makeup. I must say that these girls don't make me look half bad. Maybe I'll have them do my hair and makeup for the talent show.

Mira and I explain my Draco troubles to everyone and tell them all about the plan (after they were sworn to secrecy of course). They all squeal and say they love it. They all support me and are positive it will work. It's Ginny's turn next and she tells us about Harry. She says that even though he may be sweet on the outside, he does have his "wild side" (if you know what I mean).

Beatrice tells us about her pen pal love, Victor Krum. They met during the Triwizard Tournament and quickly became friends. They wrote to each other every day since and soon their friendship turned into something deeper. Liza still hasn't found anyone, but we reassure her that there are plenty of guys outside of Hogwarts that she hasn't met yet.

Now it is Mira's turn. She's has just started to tell us about her new boyfriend, Luca, when all of a sudden we hear a loud commotion in the hallway.

"Mira…ALMIRA! I need to talk to you!"

Draco slams open the doors to her bedroom and stomps into the room, not noticing the pajama/nightgown clad girls scattered around the room.

"Draco…I'm a little busy at the moment. Can't it wait?" Mira states.

"No it can not…wait…what? What do you mean 'busy'?"

Mira points around the room and the girls wave hello. I give Draco a small smile as I wave to him. I blush as his stares at me in my nightgown, makeup, and nice hair.

"What's wrong Draco?" I ask him. "You look like you've never seen me before."

"Well…ummm…you see…I mean… you look different," he stutters. "Nice… I mean nice. Different as in a good thing…just…nice," he finishes pathetically as he sees my confused look.

"Why thank you Draco. But you know, you shouldn't stumble like that. It's very un-Malfoyish," I say and the rest of the girls giggle.  
Draco soon realizes that he's still standing foolishly in a room full of girls and starts getting defensive.

"How dare you! I was not acting 'un-Malfoyish' as you put it," he says snootily.

I feel hurt by his harsh words, and I guess it shows on my face because Almira quickly ushers Draco out of the room. The other girls give me sympathetic stares before we hear shouting in the hallway. We all move closer to the door and press our ears against it, trying to hear more clearly. If only we had those extendable ears I heard Harry talking about.

"Draco, why do you have to be so thick-headed sometimes?" Mira screams at him.

"What do you mean? How am I thick-headed?"

"Uggg!" Mira huffs. She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down before starting over again.

"Draco, I'm about to explain something very important, and I don't want you to disrupt me. Do you understand?"

We hear silence and I guess that Draco has nodded his head yes.

"Now I know you've been coming to me with your problems for a while now and I know you have all of these mixed up and confused feelings toward Rosabella. But now I'm sick and tired of hearing your whining! Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, you might, I don't know, _like_ Belle? I don't mean just as friends either," Almira quickly finishes as Draco tries to interrupt. "Perhaps you even feel a little bit of lust towards her? I think that you need to talk to Rosabella about this, not me. You better do it soon before someone else snatches her up."

As we hear Mira's footsteps coming closer to the door, we scurry back to our spots on the floor. The door almost opens when we hear Draco call out to her.

"What do you mean before someone else snatches her up?"

"Draco! You are so frustrating! I know that for some odd reason you just realized that Rosabella is a _girl_, and pretty, but you are oblivious! Not every boy in Hogwarts is that dumb. I know for a fact that there are a few boys that are very interested in her."

"WHAT! Don't tell me…it's not **Potter**…" Mira doesn't say anything. "…Is it?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore!"

"But _Mira_…" Draco whines.

"NO DRACO!" Almira yells and we all hear a vase break as her magic starts to get out of control. "Now go before I break anything else. And please, just listen to what I say, for once."

We hear Draco's footsteps fade away as Mira comes back into the room. She immediately looks at me to see what my reaction is. I stare back at her for a bit, trying to piece together all of the information I have just heard. Then, as it processes, a huge grin appears on my face and I run and give her a huge hug.

"He likes me," I whisper in her ear. She nods.

"Not just likes you…lusts for you."

I pull away and give her a nod. We go sit down and rejoin the other girls. We quickly start planning the final details to my next stage.


	4. Stage 4 Part 1

Stage 4 Part 1: The Day Before

I'm so nervous. It's the day before the big talent show and all I can think about is my act. I can barely look at Draco or Harry without breaking into a nervous sweat. I can't count how many confused looks I've gotten from Draco today. I am so much in a daze that I jump a little when I hear Severus call my name.

"Now that I've got your attention, Ms. Woods, please get back to your potion before I have to take off points."

"Yes Professor." I look to my side and give Mira an apologetic look.

As we continue to work on our potion, Mira leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I kind of feel bad for Draco. I wonder why Snape paired him with Beatrice? Doesn't he know that she's almost as bad as Longbottom at potions?"

"Who knows? I'm sure he has his reasons," I answer her. "I just hope nothing happens."

The moment that comes out of my mouth I hear Draco shouting.

"NO! Don't put that in yet!"

I see Draco trying to jump in front of Beatrice, preventing her from putting the boomslang into their potion, but it is too late.

"Oops," I hear Beatrice say as Mira quickly pulls me under our table.

I hear an explosion and a thud behind me before I carefully peek my head from the table. I look around to see potion spewed across the entire classroom and tables. I see Beatrice wiping the potion from her glasses. I look for Draco only to find him lying on the ground in the back of the room, not moving. I rush over to him and notice that he is bleeding. It seems that he has hit his head on the wall and now has a gash on the back of his head.

"Professor...PROFESSOR! Draco's hurt," I frantically say.

"Move out of the way. Let me see," Snape says as he crouches over Draco.

He quickly examines him and says a spell to stop Draco's bleeding. He quickly calls Almira over to us.

"Ms. Carter, would you be so kind and help Ms. Woods take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmary. He needs to be levitated in order to not cause any more damage and I'm afraid that Ms. Woods won't be able to do it on her own. "

"Of course, Professor."

Almira and I carefully levitate Draco and start moving him out of the classroom. We quickly make our way to the hospital wing.

Once we get there, Madam Pomfrey takes quick care of Draco and explains to us that he has only been knocked unconscious. Other than that, he's fine. The only problem is that she doesn't know when he will wake up.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I stay with him until he wakes?" I ask her sweetly. "I just want to make sure he's alright and I'm sure he'll want to see a friendly face when he wakes."

"Okay, but only you," she states as she gives a pointed look at Almira. She does some final examinations on Draco and hurries to her office.

"I'm sorry, Mira. I didn't mean to get you kicked out."

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll take good care of him," she says as she gives me a wink. "Plus I'm pretty sure that you're the one that Draco wants to see when he awakens anyway. Just make sure to tell me when he wakes."

"I will, don't worry."

I watch her leave the hospital wing before pulling up a chair next to Draco's bed. He looks so angelic when he sleeps. I take his hand in mine and stroke the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Please Draco, wake up soon. Wake up for me."

As I sit there by his side for the next three hours, many people come to visit. Beatrice came in a while ago to apologize profusely. Harry even came in to check out how Draco was doing. As the last of the visitors leave, I put my head on Draco's chest, quickly falling asleep from all of the stress and exhaustion.

I feel someone stroking my hair as I begin to wake up.

"You better be glad that you're the only one I let play with my hair, Draco," I sigh as I relax into his touch. _Wait a second_.

"DRACO!" I sit up and find Draco staring at me with playful eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Draco. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I just have a little bit of a throbbing headache. How long have I been out?"

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix that and about four hours."

"And… you've been here this entire time?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I want you better so you can come to the talent show tomorrow. I don't think I could do it without you there," I tell him as I blush.

"Oh, really?" Draco teases me as he leans in a little closer to me.

"Yeah. You've always been there for me, so I thought I would do the same for you," I say, as I unconsciously get closer to him as well.

"Thanks, Rose," he says, as he gets even closer.

"You know… you're the only one that calls me that."

"I know. Do you know what else? I've got something to tell you," he says as he strokes his fingers through my hair again.

"Yes Draco?" I ask him as butterflies start to flutter in my stomach.

Our lips our now inches away. Draco stares into my eyes, then flicks his eyes down to my lips, before bringing them back up again. We start to lean even closer (if that's possible) as Draco whispers on my lips.

"Rosabella…Rose…I think that I'm in…"

"Mr. Malfoy! So nice to see you awake!" _Damn!_

We quickly break away and are both beet red as Madame Pomfrey bursts in the room.

"Yes, I was just about to come and inform you that Draco was awake," I explain, trying not to show my embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ms. Woods. You are free to go."

"Promise you'll come to the talent show tomorrow?" I ask Draco.

"I promise. I wouldn't miss it," he answers as he looks into my eyes once more.

We each stare at each other a moment longer, each of us a little unsure about what to do next. I quickly give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading to the Slytherin common room.


	5. Stage 4 Part 2

*Must put another disclaimer...I don't own anything...not Harry Potter nor the song I use during this chapter...*

*_Italics_: Rosabella singing/speaking during the song*

*_**Bold Italics**_: Boys singing *

Stage 4 Part 2: The Talent Show (A.K.A. The Seduction of Harry)

I promised myself I would not throw-up. Why did Dumbledore have to put me last? I guess I have to follow the old saying that they always save the best for last. I look over at Harry and he gives me a smile.

"It'll be fine. They'll love it. I promise," he says as he grabs my shoulders to stop my pacing back and forth back stage.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Ms. Woods, you're on next," McGonagall calls out to me.

"Ready Harry?"

"Ready."

As Dumbledore announces me, Harry goes out to the middle of the stage and places a chair there before sitting down. He's wearing his school robes. I quietly cast a sonorous charm on myself and check the collar of the trench coat that's over my dress before I take a deep breath saunter out on stage. I smile to myself as I hear shouting and spot Almira and Draco in the crowd. His silver eyes pierce mine and he gives me a huge grin. Little does he know what's to come. The music starts as I sexily walk over to Harry.

_If you want a girl who's sentimental,_

_One who'll never set you in a whirl,_

_One who will be always sweet and gentle,_

_I am not that kind of girl._

As I sing the first line, I stroke Harry's back and shoulders as I walk around the back of his chair. I grab onto his shoulders and sway him around in a circle on the word "whirl". On the third line, I pinch his cheeks before pushing him away while wiggling my finger.

_But if you prefer a rather swift one,_

_If you think you'd like to run around_

_With a bright one_

_I am just the right one._

I walk around the back of his chair once more, while teasing his back and stroking my fingers through his hair. On the last line, I strip off my coat to reveal a red sequin dress that reminds me of Jessica Rabbit in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit".

_Naughty baby,_

_Naughty baby,_

_Who will tease you._

As I continue to sing, I sway my hips as I walk over to him. On the word "you", I sit down on his lap.

_I can show the way_

_And know the way_

_To please you._

I stroke his face and sing closely to his lips and cheek before kissing his cheek at the end of the third line.

_If you're wanting a beginner _

_I shan't do._

_I can make a saint a sinner_

_When I want to._

I get up and walk behind him. I lean forward and stroke up and down his body. I stroke up his leg, but I pull my hand away before touching anything.

_If you find the simple kind_

_Are rather, slow dear,_

_Then you ought to try a naughty one_

_You know, dear,_

I saunter away and pose as I feel up and down my body.

_But you'll never meet another_

_Who will be_

_A naughty baby, naughty baby_

_Just like me._

I wave my finger teasingly at him then wiggle my hips on the words "naughty baby". "BOYS!" I call out as Dean Thomas and the Weasley twins come out from the wings dressed in tuxedos and top hats. They begin to sing.

_**Naughty baby we love you**__. (At Hogwarts I was the top of my class)_

_**Though you may be bad it's true.**__ (All the boys were underneath)_

The boys pick me up horizontally, as if I'm lying down and walk across the stage as I speak my lines. Harry follows behind the boys like a puppy dog the whole time.

_**Please don't go.**_

_**For though we've been warned about you**_

_**You must know**_

_**That we want you so!**_

They put me down and as I walk away from them and they all follow like little puppy dogs. I give them a come hither look, as they follow me, before I wave my finger "no" at them and everyone but Harry leaves the stage.

_If you find the simple kind_

_Are rather, slow dear,_

_Then you ought to try a naughty one _

_You know, dear._

I go up to Harry and place a hand on his chest. I push him backwards. I turn my back to him and rub my body up and down his.

_But you'll never meet another_

_Who will be_

_A naughty baby, naughty baby_

I drag him by his Gryffindor tie and plop him back onto his chair.

_**Naughty baby, Naughty baby**_

Harry gives me a "come hither" finger as he sings his one line.

_Naughty baby, Naughty baby_

_**Naughty baby**_

I saunter back over to him. Dean and the Weasley twins pop their heads out of the wings on the final "naughty baby".

_Just like me._

I sit down on his lap and as the song finishes, I give Harry a kiss on the lips.

As I break away from Harry, the whole hall is quiet. I don't think they were quite expecting that to come from me. All of a sudden I hear Almira screaming and clapping as loud as she can. Ginny, Liza, and Beatrice soon add in before everyone starts yelling and applauding. I see Severus in the background looking shocked and trying not to throw up at the same time. Harry and I take a bow and I smile at him before looking up at the crowd. As I do, my eyes lock with Draco's. I gulp and my smile falters as I see the angered look in his steel silver eyes. Harry pulls me off the stage.

"That was great, Belle! They loved it! Just like I said they would!" He gives me a hug before pulling away after I don't respond. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think my plan worked. Draco looked more furious than anything else," I explain worriedly.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Harry consoles me and give me another friendly hug.

At that moment the backstage door slams open. Harry and I quickly break apart.

"ROSABELLA!!!!" Uh oh.


	6. Stage 5

*Sorry about the long wait. Got side-lined by work and such. Hope you all enjoy the ending. P.S.- Any ideas for some new stories? Usually I like to do Draco and other character (that way I can make up my own stuff lol). *

Stage 5: Draco in Love

_ "ROSABELLA!!!!" Uh oh._

I hear Draco before I actually see him. As his stomping footsteps come closer, I steady my shoulders for the shouting match to come. Harry's eyes dart back and forth between the oncoming footsteps and me. He then also readies himself as Draco comes into view.

"Rosabella Woods!! What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Draco yells as he comes towards me.

"Why Draco, I have no idea what you mean?" I say coyly as Draco comes and stops inches away from me. He leans in and I can see the fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't toy with me," he speaks with that low, menacing, and yet extremely sexy tone of voice that only a Malfoy could do so well. "You know **exactly** what I mean. Fooling around with **Potter** and his Gryffindorks. How dare you dishonor…"

I stop him mid-rant by grabbing his face and giving him a passionate kiss. I try to pour all of my feelings towards him into that one kiss. _If this is the only one I have, I better make it good._

Draco doesn't respond at first, but soon relaxes into the kiss and adds in his own fervor. As we break apart, we each have a similar goofy smile on our face. Draco's eyes are sparkling as he gives me his brilliant smile.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Haven't you figured it out by now?" I flirt with him. "It's been you. Everything has been for you. Always has been, always will be."

Harry coughs and breaks our trance. He shifts back and forth uncomfortably.

"Well, Rosabella, I think I will get going."

He moves to give me a hug. Draco slowly turns his head and his smile turns quickly into a frown. Before Harry can reach me, Draco punches him in his mouth/jaw. Harry stumbles but doesn't fall. I gasp as he wipes blood from his lips. He looks up from his bloody hand to Draco with shock plainly displayed on his face.

"NEVER. TOUCH. MY GIRLFRIEND. AGAIN!" Draco spits out at him as he pushes Harry backwards with every word. "Do you understand POTTER?"

"Yes, Malfoy. See you later Belle!" Harry says slyly and gives me a wink before he leaves.

Draco turns back to me with fury again in his eyes.

"You called me your girlfriend." I smile sweetly at him and he melts instantly.

"Yeah. I guess I did," he says as he smiles back.

I rush over to him and give him a big hug and kiss.

"You don't know how long I've waited to here you say that."

I sigh as I put my head on his chest and hear our heartbeats intertwine. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I've been so stupid. How could I not have noticed you all of these years? Almira was right."

"You know you should always listen to Mira."

"So I have learned," he chuckles.

"So…Draco… what were you going to say in the hospital wing before Madame Pomfrey came barging in?" I ask as I lift my head and look into his sparkling silver eyes.

"I was going to say that I finally realized that I'm in love with you. Guess I have been for a while. Tonight was horrible for me, having to watch you feel up Potter. I was so jealous. I wanted that to be me. I just didn't know how to tell you. Who knew you could be that damn sexy?" He teases me.

"I'm in love with you too, Draco." I give him a gentle, yet passionate kiss before pulling away with a smirk on my face. "And as for feeling up Potter…it could be you."

Before he can answer, I grab his green Slytherin tie and pull him into the empty dressing room before locking and silencing the door behind us.

As soon as we get back to the Slytherin common room a while later, Almira comes running up to us.

"Where have you two been? Everyone's been looking for you, Belle. They want to congratulate you on your fantastic performance."

"Well… we've been doing some of our own celebrating," Draco slyly says as he glances over at me. He looks me up and down, and then winks at me.

Mira gives us a confused look and then finally gives us a good look over. Only then does she notice that Draco's tie is crooked, his shirt is partially un-tucked and both of our hairs are messed up.

"Oooooh. Gotcha!" She smirks as she gives us a wink.

I smile as an idea pops into my head.

"Hey Draco…will you accompany me to the kitchens?" I give him a sexy smile and a lustful look.

"Uh sure." His eyes glaze over with his own lust as he starts to follow me.

"Oh my goodness! Don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do." Almira yells out after us as we start to leave the common room.

"Yep! Draco…cherry…chocolate!" I yell back as I exit the common room.

"Tell me all about it!" I hear her scream and laugh through the portrait.

I chuckle as I grab Draco's hand and start to run towards the kitchens. He stops me mid-way there and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I knew my plan would work and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
